Perdida
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Sasunaru, muerte de personaje


Perdida

Me encontraba solo, el ruido de los autos me habían despertado con un gran dolor de cabeza, mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, lo cual me decía que me quedaba poco tiempo. Me levante despacio y me dirigí a la ducha para tomar un baño.

Al salir me encontré con mi pequeño de 6 años que ya estaba totalmente vestido para ir a la escuela, le salude y este me abrazo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Al poco tiempo salimos de casa y lo deje con sus compañeros y maestra que ya lo recibía gustosa, pero antes de que se alejara de mí, lo tome de su pequeña mano y lo abrace tan fuerte y contuve las ganas de llorar, le dije cuanto lo amaba y que era un gran niño y el mejor hijo que la vida me dio el placer de tener. El correspondió a mi abrazo y también me dijo cuánto me amaba, con esto él entro corriendo a su salón y yo me fui a buscar a la persona más importante que tuve a parte de mi hijo, mi ex esposo.

Al llegar a la oficina principal, solicite verle y este no se negó, entre, se veía calmado y frio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque siempre había sido así.

Al verme se levanto de su ligar y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me invito a sentarme frente a él, yo me encontraba feliz de verle pero tenía que decirle el motivo de mi repentina visita.

Platicamos un rato en donde le pedía que cuidara a nuestro hijo por un tiempo ya que yo tenía que salir de viaje de negocios. Al parecer no me creía del todo, pero sonriéndole como solo a él y a nuestro hijo pequeño les sonreía, lo logre convencer, no le dije por cuánto tiempo ya que se suponía que era un negocio muy delicado.

Al terminar la conversación me acompaño a la puerta y al despedirnos no pude evitar darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, pasándolo como un simple accidente, y así me marche dejándole las cosas de Akira y las llaves de la casa.

Ya pasados del medio día me encontraba enfrente de mi última morada, el Hospital de Neurología.

…

Pasaron los días de mi estancia en ese lugar, en donde mi condición cada vez era más deplorable, los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más intensos y más frecuentes, hasta el punto de tener que sedarme, y las convulsiones tan frecuentes y de gran intensidad que en algunas ocasiones Salí con la lengua y labios lesionados.

Pero lo que en verdad me dolía que mi memoria se iba perdiendo poco a poco y mi estado de confusión era más prolongado.

Cada día me invadían las ganas de estar de nuevo con mi hijo y con el amor de mi vida, Sasuke, pero no podía, lo había alejado de mi en el momento en que fui diagnosticado con un tumor cerebral inoperable y en una etapa avanzada, no quería que los dos me vieran morir poco a poco, por eso ahora los mantengo con la mentira de mi viaja y a Sasuke con la mentira de un traición,

Casi del diario hablaba con mi pequeño, y siempre recibía la misma pregunta, con la misma ilusión y alegría con la que se espera a un ser amado, ¿Cuándo iba a regresar?

…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en algunos meses en donde había pedido a mi especialista escribir mensajes a mi hija ya que yo estaba agonizando, no le había podido ganar a la enfermedad.

Mi único pensamiento la ultima tarde, fue la sonrisa de mi pequeño tesoro, mi hijo, y los cálidos labios de mi amado Sasuke.

…

Después de casi medio año de ausencia, el teléfono de las oficinas Uchiha sonaba con gran insistencia, él contesto recibiendo la llamada del Hospital de Neurología, habían pedido que fuera de forma urgente ya que se trataba del señor Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke salió a gran velocidad y en menos de lo esperado se encontraba en la recepción, se encontraba alterado, nervioso y con un muy mal presentimiento que desde el día anterior se había instalado en su pecho.

Al instante un medico, de la edad aproximada de Naruto, 27 años, pelirrojo, se acerco a él llevándolo a su consultorio. Al entrar una fotografía sobresalía de un folder amarillo, era la imagen de Naruto, tomaron asiento y ahí fue cuando el médico y amigo del rubio le informo la trágica noticia, el amor de su vida había muerto.

Sasuke quedo en shock, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas y la sensación de falta de oxigeno se hacía presente. Pasaron unos minutos en donde Gaara, el médico especialista solo quedo en silencio y brindo su apoyo posando su mano en su hombro, a él también le dolía, había sido su mejor amigo, pero el ya había llorado su pérdida después de verle y ayudado a prepararlo para que lo viera Sasuke para su despedida.

Llego el momento del último reencuentro, Sasuke ya más repuesto siguió al pelirrojo y entraron a la blanca habitación, dudo unos segundos pero al final entro, quería verlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y seguiría amando.

Al entrar un fuerte escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal, el cuerpo que se encontraba inerte en la pulcra cama era el de Naruto que ya se encontraba arreglado, se veía delgado y demacrado a pesar de los intentos para que se pareciera a como fue en vida.

Para Sasuke él no estaba muerto, estaba solo dormido, justo como lo había visto hace años cuando nació su pequeño, ante la negación se fue acercando hasta llegar al borde de la cama en donde lentamente fue aproximando su mano hasta llegar y rosar su rostro. Al tener contacto con la piel fría y algo seca, de nuevo las lagrimas y el sentimiento de pérdida se hizo presentes, no dudo en abrazar el cuerpo de su amado, lloro, grito con desesperación pidiendo que regresara a su lado, que no los dejara solos y que siempre le amara.

Saco su dolor en llanto durante bastante tiempo y en ningún momento soltó el cuerpo, la negación no quería marcharse y se aferraba a él con gran intensidad. Solo cuando Gaara pidió que soltara el cuerpo de su amigo, llego a él la cruda realidad, así que soltó poco a poco el cuerpo y de nuevo lo dejo en la posición en que lo encontró.

Guiado por Gaara salieron del cuarto con rumbo al consultorio, para firmar el papel correspondiente al acta de defunción, a Sasuke le temblaban las manos y no lograba colocarse de nuevo la máscara de frialdad que siempre ha portado, estaba indefenso ante el mundo y no sabía cómo dar la terrible noticia a su pequeño.

Al finalizar la firma, Gaara saco un par de sobres que entrego al Uchiha, eran dos cartas que estaban dirigidas una para él y otra para su hijo. Estaban escritas del puño y letra del rubio, Gaara salió de su consultorio para dejar un momento a solas al azabache, en lo que el terminaba de arreglar el papeleo y todo lo necesario para el velorio de su amigo.

Sasuke tomo la primera carta y la desdoble comenzando a leer, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo.

"Hola Sasuke, si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy junto a ustedes, se que tienes muchas preguntas y muchos reclamos, pero lo que hoce solo fue para que tu y nuestro hijo no me vieran morir, no quería que vieran como me deterioraba hasta el punto de mi muerte, por eso te aleje desde el momento en que me diagnosticaron, por eso te hice creer que te había traicionado, que te había sido infiel, y a Akira que solo salía de viaje.

No me odies por la decisión que tome, porque yo también hubiera sufrido más de lo que provocara mi enfermedad si los veía sufrir, algo egoísta lo sé.

Solo quiero decirte que eres y serás el amor de mi vida, que fui tan feliz a tu lado desde nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, cuando me pediste matrimonio, nuestra boda y lo más hermoso que tú y la vida me pudieron dar, la llegada de Akira.

Todos estos recuerdos los llevo conmigo en mis últimos momentos, te pido que cuides a nuestro pequeño y que hagas de nuevo tu vida, que encuentres de nuevo el amor y que seas feliz, no te pido que me olvides, solo guárdame en un lugar en tu corazón.

Sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar, ya sea en el otro mundo o cuando tu y yo reencarnemos y nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, estoy seguro que en ese momento nos volveremos a enamorar y ya nada nos volverá a separar.

Ya no se que mas decirte, solo que de la única cosa que me arrepiento es no poder estar más tiempo con ustedes.

Siempre te amare.

ATTE: Naruto de Uchiha

PS: no seas tan estricto con Akira, ten mucha paciencia y dale todo tu amor, ya te conozco y se lo teme que puedes ser."

Al finalizar la carta una pequeña sonrisa se había posado en sus labios, era como si Naruto estuviera ahí, siempre diciendo al final algo que le quitara la seriedad al asunto, pero así se había enamorado de él y así lo amaría siempre.

Tomo la siguiente carta que era para su hijo y también la leyó. En esta decía cuanto Naruto amaba a su hijo, como esperaba que fuera un hombre de bien y que no callera en las tentaciones de la vida, mujeres o donceles, el juego y el alcohol. Que fuera un hombre que nunca se retractara de sus palabras y que nunca fuera conformista pero que dejara su humildad intacta.

Que cuidara a su padre y lo obedeciera y lo quisiera, solo le pedía perdón por una cosa, el no estar más tiempo con él.

En ese momento Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y salió de la oficina para iniciar con la ceremonia luctuosa de su amado.

…

Era medio día, un cumulo de personas se encontraban en el cementerio, algunas llorando como lo hacia el pequeño Akira y otros en total mutismo, se veía como el féretro comenzaba a descender a su lugar en la tierra, y como Sasuke abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo para que no corriera hacia el cajón y se aferrara a él, ya que sabía que a su papi nunca le había gustado estar solo, sasuke intento tranquilizarlo pero todo intento era en vano.

Paso la correspondiente ceremonia de entierro y solo quedaban en el lugar Sasuke y su pequeño que ante el cansancio se había quedado dormido en los abrazos de su padre, Sasuke se acerco al montón de tierra que ahora resguardaba el cuerpo del rubio, levanto su mano y soltó encima de todas la demás flores una rosa roja, igual a la que le regalo el día en que le pidió que se casara con él, se quedo solo algunos minutos y antes de marcharse le dedico una última promesa "juro que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando llegue ese momento no te dejare ir de mi lado"

Sin más dio media vuelta con dirección al auto que ya lo esperaba, sintiendo el corazón destrozado, pero que en lo más profundo de su ser la esperanza de algún día volvería a estar con la persona que ama, porque ella estaban unidos por el irrompible hilo rojo del destino.


End file.
